


「乔治韦斯莱x你」格兰芬多变态

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Relationships: 乔治韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	「乔治韦斯莱x你」格兰芬多变态

接尧彻的吐真剂梗

4.  
天哪，乔治·韦斯莱是在对我笑吗？  
眩晕揉烂了我的脑子，那双温暖、带着笑意的眼睛落在我身上，我的灵魂在沸腾但我的表情却习惯性无动于衷。  
乔治松开了搂着他哥的手，明目张胆肆意散发荷尔蒙的英俊个体逐渐占据我的视野。  
要冷静，尽管你是个在脑内睡他无数遍的老色鬼，但只要你保持一贯的沉默平稳地与他擦肩而过，今天就会像以往的任何一天一样被隐秘的甜蜜充满着身体安然无恙地翻过。  
我抱紧我的魔药课本，把所有注意力转移到描写粪石用途的那一章节，天哪，他身上有着刚沐浴完的蓬勃香气，水珠是怎样从眉弓经过，滑过紧闭的、被长睫覆盖的眼睛，嘴角因为舒畅小小的勾起，剩下的脖子以下平时无从观测到的部位可以是今晚的幻想盛宴。  
他太好闻了，哦不，粪石白鲜狼毒药剂龙血的十二种用途邓布利多的长胡子斯内普教授看智障的眼神，快逃。  
目不斜视面无表情地逃跑吧。  
嘿，你——  
现在我在捡掉在地上的魔药课本和笔记。乔治·韦斯莱他妈的该用来急促喘息以及小声呻吟的嗓音像巨怪砸烂女盥洗室一样蛮横地破坏掉我所有的防御。  
泛着粉色的指尖现在搭在黑色封皮的课堂笔记上。我居然还能想，带着热度的指腹轻佻玩笑地摩挲我下巴的痒意，低沉的、掺杂一点戏弄的笑声和近在咫尺的呼吸。  
事实上，这个英俊高大的混蛋正蹲在我眼前，手指有一搭没一搭地轻点着，我的心脏叛变了，再也不听大脑的指令。  
吃颗糖吗？  
乔治·韦斯莱晃晃半长的红发，看起来丝毫没有助人为乐的想法。此时此刻我不是很在意帅哥怎么评价我这样被拍一下肩膀就惊得连书都拿不稳的小蠢货，顾不上，没有多余脑容量去思考这些。我只想跑，不想回答，不敢抬头直视他心灵的窗户，我害怕有太多面带潮红衬衣半解的乔治·韦斯莱偷跑出来。  
他不敲封皮了，一颗剥开糖衣、显然不怀好意的糖果被指尖捏住递在鼻子下。  
好了，不光是心脏，我的浑身上下每一个细胞都失去了自控力，无从解释我为什么要吃掉乔治·韦斯莱莫名其妙递来的糖果。  
他的指尖也是甜的。  
接下去我可能会在帅哥面前狂飙鼻血反复晕倒或者呕吐不止，然后被带到他哥面前，像任何一个随机试验的小耗子一样被记录下昏迷时长之类的数据。我所能期盼的可能会有的安抚和再喂一颗解药。  
跟我来。  
我被哄骗着跟着他走，我的课本和笔记被他捏在手里，坚强又无措的心脏也是。

5.  
我失去对现状所有的好奇心，只有一团火焰在心底熊熊燃烧，我，乔治·韦斯莱，单独，昏暗的杂物间，呼之欲出的不良反应。  
噢，你放心，鼻血和呕吐都不会发生。乔治笑眯眯地说。他靠着墙，我看见脏兮兮的灰尘蹭上了黑色的校服，我用它们强行分散压制不住肆无忌惮的欲念。  
对暗恋我的女孩子我一向很宽容哦。  
不不，你误解了。我听见自己的声音莽撞地冲出唇缝。  
我没有暗恋你。  
我想睡你。  
我为什么要说真心话…所有的幻想从坏掉的水龙头里漏出，乔治的眼睛睁得圆圆的，只是想睡我？  
你的手腕很性感，掌心有薄茧，我在想你摸我大腿是什么的感觉。  
我想你掐着我腰的时候会使多大力气，想看你高潮时候的表情，想听你咬着牙不出声的闷哼。  
我脸红了，还传染给了乔治。  
跑吧，向弗立维教授请教一忘皆空的魔咒吧，我捂住自己说着大实话的嘴转身就跑。两条适合跪在床单或是地板上的大长腿飞快地从身边略过，乔治他按住了门，等等，他说。  
没有别的了吗？  
你抓疼我了。我甩不掉肩膀上的两只手，男孩子的力气很大且还未学会收放自如。  
没——  
我没说完，因为我被迷惑了，乔治·磨人的小妖精·韦斯莱红着脸舔了舔嘴唇， 我一直以为渴望的是他掌心的抚摸，没想到坚定的愿望临阵脱逃，此刻期待的却是柔软的唇瓣。  
我还想亲你。

6.  
啾。

7.  
“你…要不要和我试试？”  
就像上回那样毫无理智可言地接受了来自乔治·韦斯莱的糖果一般，当他温暖甜蜜的棕色眼睛难得显出一丝不安的时候，我觉得自己占了某种上风，睡乔治·韦斯莱？仿佛嗅到一丝恶作剧先行者涉足了他并不熟悉领域的气味，他皮肤散发的温度吸引着我，空教室的光线里滋生出的暧昧增长了不计后果的勇气，嘴唇上还残留着柔软的触感，“Yes”，我的声音低哑的不像话，但到底是给出了答案。  
和乔治·韦斯莱做爱，连幻想都未曾如此大胆，因为缺乏可使用的素材，剧情的镜头往往在他性感的喘息或是手掌的游移中变得模糊不清或者戛然而止，意犹未尽是最毒的瘾头，让我在擦肩而过或是远处观望中在颅内达到一次又一次高潮。  
然而当幻想成了现实，我甚至不敢抬头看他。可我知道乔治在低头观察我，他的发丝落在我的脸颊上，挠的人心痒难耐。忍不住想去拨开它们，手却被人轻轻抓住，用一种不符合韦斯莱捣蛋鬼的作风小心翼翼地引领着往下。  
布料下的男性器官起了变化，手掌下陌生的感受让我下意识地想抽回手，乔治当然发觉了，他笑了，低低沉沉、不怀好意似乎找回主场的得意的笑，“连我那儿都不敢摸，还敢说想睡我？”  
噢，被逼上了绝路，我也许沉默但我总能抓住要领。不就是…我胡乱地在乔治的腿间揉弄，直到整个人突然被按在胸前，他的脑袋搁在我的头顶，变得粗重的喘息和心脏巨大的轰鸣带来了奇异的冷静，明明你也很紧张嘛。  
没人教过我这些，也许是本能促使，裤链被拉开的声音划破了黏糊的空气，耳边乔治的心跳更快了，内裤包裹着的性器完全挺立了，我在玩弄它，乔治·韦斯莱因为我的动作不断发出我曾幻想过的小声呻吟。  
“坏女孩。”  
耳廓传来一阵濡湿，意识到那是乔治在舔弄我的耳朵时，我的头皮都在发麻，手上的动作也因此停顿。  
“我喜欢。”  
灼热急促的呼吸喷洒在耳根，夹杂着从喉间挤出的原始气吟，“想看看它吗？”他的鼻尖蹭着我的，亲密的像是熟稔的爱人，我有一瞬间是发愣的，他的嘴唇离我那么近。  
我听见自己说想，在交织的心跳和呼吸里混淆了想要的究竟是什么。接着我没有阻隔地摸到了那根散发着热度的物件，乔治抓着我的手替他前后套弄，感受到怒涨的性器头部顶着我的小腹轻轻撞击，我一定脸红的不行，视线快速地撇过深粉色的肉棒后我又把自己藏进他的胸口，可我忘了圈着我的这个男孩是乔治·韦斯莱，恶劣程度仅仅比他那孪生哥哥低上那么一点点的坏男孩，“后悔了？”他在偷笑，胸腔微微震动。  
恶向胆边生大概就是这么个用法，被看扁的羞恼使我扒住乔治的后颈咬了一口他的喉结，如果说要后悔，我更后悔自己时不时先行动后思考的破习惯。  
我被突然抱离了地面，腾空的感觉吓得我紧紧抱住乔治，接着被重重地压倒在课桌上，吸吮感从颈侧开始，经过脆弱的颈部再滑动到锁骨凹陷，湿软调皮的舌尖勾引人地一略而过，我听见自己的声音变得不像自己，模糊地喊着热，乔治近在眼前的眉眼弯了起来，“很热吗宝贝？”  
他的举动带着绝对的顺理成章，制服衬衣的纽扣被一颗颗解开，胸前传来的凉意惊的我下意识地抓住乔治的手，他倒也不急，只是坏心眼地用指腹摩挲我的掌心，甜蜜地诱哄着我给他看看。我的鼻腔漏出了一丝投降的气音，紧接着上衣就被彻底扯开，那双幻想过的大手沿着腰侧皮肤往上摩挲，紧贴着后背游移，胸衣暗扣被解开的咔哒声让我实在忍不住扭过头去，希望窗外投射进的阳光可以带走一些羞意。  
我该知道乔治·韦斯莱的调情水准，他的拇指和食指邪恶地捏住了敏感的乳头不住搓揉，偏偏还要我低头看着，“喜欢吗？”我感到热流从腿间涌出，过于明显的夹腿动作让他更放肆了，我只能眼睁睁地看着乔治吐出了舌尖拨弄着我的乳头，再任由他用力吸吮它。  
他还要在玩弄我胸部的间隙询问些舔的你舒不舒服之类的难以回答的色情问题，单腿强硬地挤开我绞在一起的双腿，连他的膝盖都在干坏事，我可从没经历过这些，那些轻轻的隔着内裤的顶撞差点让我丢脸地哭出来，可是到头来嘴里发出的只剩脆弱模糊的呻吟，不，不要吸了，不要顶了，乔治，不不。  
乔治放过了胸前那两点，它们可怜兮兮地挺立着还带着一圈水光，他满意地用指腹挤压折磨它们，脸上带着意犹未尽的坏笑，“还没开始呢宝贝，这么早就求饶？”  
那双手如我臆想那般真正地摸上大腿根部，勾着底裤的边角逗弄，隐秘之处仿佛饱满熟透的桃子，汁水在乔治·韦斯莱的撩拨下几近撑破表皮流淌出来。  
“这么想睡我？”坏男孩闷闷地笑，手指从底裤侧边挤了进去，在湿润的花瓣间搅动，我除了发出难以抑制的呻吟声，连推开他手的力气都被抽走，想让他不要摸了但双腿却有意识地夹住了他的手，一副想要他触摸更多的饥渴模样，“我喜欢你诚实的样子。”乔治说，然后他俯身更为严实地压住我，紧密得使裸露的乳房都被压扁在他的制服衬衣下，接着他控制住了最甜蜜刺激的那一点不断挤压搓弄。  
这一切都有预谋，我在乔治的身下动弹不得，只能靠摇动着脑袋试图晃散阴蒂被重复刺激的剧烈快感，细细密密的吻落在耳根和颈肩，迷糊地听见乔治粗重的呼吸声，“这就受不了？”他手下的动作失去了节奏，带着原始的本能胡乱揉捏顶撞，“让我看看。”  
红头发的男孩这么说着不再伏在我的身上，高个宽肩地立与我的两腿之间，我的脚踝被握住向两边打开，乔治的视线被陷落的裙摆所遮挡，于是裙子被往上卷起，湿漉漉的底裤被扯至脚踝，“都滴在课桌上了。”他低哑地陈述着让人脸红的事实，笔直的肉棒戳在花瓣间滑动，“和我试试？”他又问了一遍，手指轻按在我的嘴角抚摸，我大概神智不清了才会侧过脸含住乔治的手指，用牙轻轻地磨蹭，后果挺惨痛的，下一秒直观感受到了乔治隐藏的凶猛属性，我听见自己喊疼，虽然厌恶自己矫揉造作像普通小女生一般类似撒娇的声音，但实在忍不住伸出手想要抱住点什么。  
乔治有点慌神，我被他抱坐在腿上，这只让那根粗壮的玩意儿进的更深了，我没想哭，只是真的太疼了，显然乔治也只是强撑着装熟练，他太坏了，我带着点埋怨的意味锤了他两下，乔治搂住了我的腰，棕色的的眼睛紧盯着我，我不知道他在想什么，但下一秒嘴唇被轻轻触碰，一些抓不到说不清的情绪从贴合的唇瓣间涌向大脑，乔治的嘴唇很软，先是试探着轻吻，擦过嘴角，含住唇瓣，接着舌尖舔过下唇偷偷侵入口腔，我的注意力全在眼前男孩颤动的眼睫和红色的发丝上，接吻发出的水声让人着迷，一时被迷惑得都忘了他的下半身在对我做的坏事，紧接着就是逐渐迸射的快感，在交缠中越过了疼痛变得让人失去理智，连带口中的舌尖都充满了色情的意味。  
“你看着我的时候，小脑瓜里想的都是这些吗？”  
眼前是乔治放大的英俊的脸，眼睛微微睁大无辜地眨着，说出来的话却让人脸红，“符合你的预期吗？”他说着用力顶了一下，我不得不咬住嘴唇避免发出丢脸的大声呻吟，“唔…超出预期…啊——别……”  
双腿紧紧地缠住他的腰，不甘落人下风的话语被乔治动着腰撞成不成调的碎片，“嘴硬的小东西。”他的手有力地锁住我的腰阻断了后退的余地，一下下干的更凶狠，“睡我舒不舒服？”乔治贴着我的嘴唇问，身体深处被摩擦得难以忍耐，他还再问要不要更用力点，更用力地干我，喜欢哪种姿势，试试从背后插进来怎么样。  
完了，乔治·韦斯莱在任何事上都颇有创新意识，课桌在膝盖下颤动不已，一会我被摆成双腿大开的羞耻模样，正面对着他，眼睁睁地看着沾有体液的肉棒顶入我的身体，一会又被反身按在课桌上，臀部被他揉捏着，从后边用力地抽送，更不想提起被迫单腿站立着，另一条腿挂在他的臂弯，将光裸的下身完全暴露在他的视线中随着他的节奏被抽插得摇摇晃晃。  
“Say it，你还想要什么？”乔治一直在问这个，嘴唇开合着悬在我视线的上方，可是每次我凑上前去，他又故意躲开，我想要什么？我费劲地攀住乔治的脖子，红色的发尾被薄汗浸湿，下身的进攻又几乎让我抱不住他，无名的委屈就冒上了头，“我都说了嘛！”喜欢他面对面进入我，喜欢他耸动腰身的姿态，喜欢他环住我的双臂和因为情欲变深的瞳色。我别过头去，心里默默地生气，我不明白他到底还想从我这里听到什么淫荡的想象，在混乱情欲下我已经全盘托出。  
“你只想要睡我。”乔治的声音透着点失落，“你还真诚实。”  
“可我却想亲你。”他摸过我的嘴唇埋进我的颈侧，按住我的臀部冲刺着，在情欲到达巅峰，浪潮将我托起到最高点，我开始往下坠落，温暖的手掌离开了我的皮肤，棕色的眼睛即将移向别处，液体随着乔治的抽离从腿间滴落，“乔治…我……”  
我对着他微向下扳的嘴角撞了上去，“我不敢想。”  
“可是…你要和我试试吗？”我抱住他，生涩地舔开他的嘴唇，直到欢快的情绪重新充满了那双棕色的眼睛。

END


End file.
